PerWhit - The King and the white pearl
by LadyPeach7
Summary: Perry is the future king of the platypuses. But he needs a queen by his side. Of all the annoying princesses he chooses the thief Whitney. But she has no passionate feelings for him. So Perry must go to violence.
1. Chapter 1

Perry was a prince of the platypuses. Currently he was sitting on the balcony of his room in there palace staring at the stars in the sky. His father knocked on the double doors to his room entering right after. Perry looked at his father and looked back at the sky.

"Perry I am here to talk to you about the rejection of princess Fifey proposal." said his father.

"I did not like her. She was slutty and trashy, very unacceptable for me to marry." said Perry.

"My son this is the 10th princess you have rejected. You must marry someone." said his father.

"Well father every prince has a princess. I am not every prince I want someone different." said Perry.

"What do you mean my son." said his father.

"I want a girl that will fight me until she is taken down by me. But she must be beautiful as a pearl, and elegant as a statue." said Perry.

"So you want one of those rebellion girls. That are against the Rules." said his father.

"That's what I want." said Perry.

"Well I have a file of all the rebellions in the kingdom. Come with me to my study and I will show you on my computer." said his father as the two walked down to his study.

"Father these files show all the girls that rebel against us." said Perry

"Yes." he puts them up on his projected screen. There were many platypus girls some were average looking well others were plain gross.

"This is hopeless father! None of them are the girl I seek." said Perry punching the table.

"Calm down, son. There is still one girl left." He clicked the last file and it popped up as a white platypus girl. She had white fur, beautiful jade green eyes, a perfect figure, she was perfect.

"She is the one I will marry... Tell me about her?" said Perry.

"Well it says she's a rebellion, but also a master thief or criminal." said his father.

"That makes me want her even more, she'll be resolute and want to fight me." said Perry.

"I'll send an army after her now." said his father.

In the City...

"STOP THIEF! SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE!" said a townsperson.

"Sorry, lady but I'm out of here." said a white platypus. She ran to the forest until she reached a secrete base for the rebellion group.

"Whitney you are back!" said her little brother giving her a hug.

"Hi Niles! I brought us back some food." she said.

A blue male platypus came in. His name was Rico.

"Whitney! Don't scare me like that you could have gotten kidnapped, or even worse killed." said Rico hugging her.

"Did you bring me chocolate ice cream?" said Niles.

"Of course, sweetie." said Whitney.

"Thank you, big sister." said Niles.

"Well let's just be happy Whitney is safe and sound." said Rico putting an arm around her.

"Whitney's been doing alot of missions lately. She must be tired." said Niles.

"I'm kind of tired. I'm going to take a rest." she said walking to her room. Rico followed her and walked in her room.

"Whitney did my moves I taught you come in handy." he said walking loser too her.

"Yes they did. Thank you. I'm going to shower." she said turning until Rico grabbed her arm.

"Wait Whitney! I wanted to talk about us..." he said.

"What about us?" she asked.

"I want you to be my girl." he said.

"You do?" she asked.

"Yes I do." he said and kissed her.

"Rico, I love you." she said.

"I love you too." he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Whitney was walking around the forest enjoying her day off from being a thief. She walked for a bit till she got to her favourite little pond. She was wearing a pink knee-length kimono. Whitney went to the water and dipped her feet in the water. It was always comforting and relaxing to her. She then went up to a tree and sat down leaning on it taking out her sketch pad she had and started drawing the pond and all the details that would fit on her paper. It was perfect. She felt like she was in pure peace until Niles came franticly running up to her.

"BIG SISTER! BIG SISTER!" screamed Niles.

"What's going on, little brother?" asked Whitney very confused.

"The soon to be King Perry sent Armies all to get you sister." Niles explained.

"But why? Did someone report me to the police?" Whitney asked.

"We have no idea but we have to get you home." said Niles grabbing her arm and pulling her to there home..

The two ran home to there base. When they got there they saw the door wide open and the windows broken. Whitney knew that when she walked in the home she was caught. She saw Rico passed out on the floor, Niles went to help them. Whitney just stood in the house. Her mind clouded by the thought that this would be the first time she had ever been caught. But Whitney was strong and would turn herself in over her brother and boyfriend. Then troops appeared in the tattered and broken home. They grabbed Whitney by the arms and tied her wrist together with ropes. Rico was tided up to a pole in the centre of the home. Well Niles hid in a closet like he was told to do if anything like this were to happen.

"Never thought I'll see Whitney the master thief in person. You have never been caught before." said one soldier, but Whitney didn't respond.

"We also got her friend that help her too. There he tied up. What should we do with him?" asked another soldier.

"Leave him alone and just take me... He means the world to me." Whitney said not showing fear.

"If you come with us without a fight then your friend will be fine." said the soldier making a deal with her.

"Alright I agree... May I just say goodbye to him?" she asked hopefully.

"You may."

Whitney went up to her tied up boyfriend. She had a note in her pocket and put it in Rico hand so Niles would know where it is. She hugged Rico until she was yanked to her feat by one of the soldiers.

"Time's up Miss Whitney." the soldier said tying her wrists together.

He then used his warp ring. They arrived at the castle in the throne room with Perry sitting on his throne smirking. He signalled the soldiers to leave so only he and Whitney were in the room alone. He walked up to her and grabbed her tied wrist pulling her somewhere. Whitney had no idea what was going one she felt like she was going to pass out from all the stress the day brought. He opened the door of his room and Whitney closed her eyes because she was blinded by a bright light. She thought she would be locked in a cell. When she opened her eyes she was shocked. Whitney was not in a cell nor dungeon but a huge master bedroom.

"Who are you?!" said Whitney relapsing herself from his grasp.

"I am the soon to be king Perry of the platypuses." said Perry with pride.

"What is the meaning of this? Why am I here?" Whitney asked angered by her capture.

"I want you to be mine." Perry said locking the door.

"Are you serious? Or is this a joke?" she said really confused.

"You are the only girl that has ever interested me, so I'm taking you as mine." he said sitting in a luxurious chair.

"What? My heart already belongs to someone else, so no I'm not yours." Whitney said looking away from the charming prince.

"No? Ha! Ha! Sorry, but I won't take no for an answer." he said smirking.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"You are mine, and you will stay with me forever." Perry said pulling her into his lap.

"No I'll never be yours! Never ever!" Whitney said trying to squirm out of his arms.

"You will marry me tomorrow my feisty pearl, and then we get to have some fun. But for now this is all I can do." Perry said bringing her closer so there was not an inch of space between them. Then he kissed her passionately. Whitney tried to push him away but her wrists were still tied together. So there was no hope. After a while Perry stopped the kiss for air.

"Stop it, please. I can't do this." she cried tears slowly falling down her white cheeks. No man has ever treated her this way and she did not like it at all.

"It's funny how I've already broken this master thief. Guess I'm that powerful. Ha Ha! Ha!" Perry kisses her some more, well Whitney stayed there emotionless. She would never be broken by a perverted prince.

"I will never be broken by someone like you!" she screamed.

"Oh, but I already have." he put his hand on her cheek and she flinched "You flinch just be a simple caress of my hand."

"Please, jut stop this..." she begged.

"Your begging just makes me want you more, but it's too bad. I have to wait till tomorrow to enjoy a night with you." he said caressing her cheek once again. Whitney started to cry again. Why did this have to happen to her. "Those tears show that deep down your still a girl and even if you try to be tough you'll always be weak against me." he gives her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Why me out of all of those princesses that love you?" she asked turning her head away to hide her tear filled eyes.

"Your special. A jewel. Just for me. Those princesses are just a bunch of annoying weeds. Your different than them... and I like that about you." he said picking her up and placing her on his bed.

"I'm a jewel?" she asked.

"Not just any jewel. A pearl." he said "Get some rest. I'll be back later." Perry left locking the door behind him.

"Niles, Rico. Please be okay." she said then drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later...

Perry walked in and saw Whitney still sleeping peacefully. He went up to her and put 2 black bracelets around her wrist. If she ever tried to leave the castle grounds, it would give her a electric shock. For now Perry wanted Whitney to stay in his room, but after the wedding he would let her roam the castle. She would be in love with him. But this would ensure him that she could never leave him. Perry went under the covers with Whitney since it was now 11 o'clock and joined her in sleep. He wrapped and arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. In a possessive way saying, that she was his and no one else's.


	3. Chapter 3

Perry woke up with the sun shining through the curtains to see Whitney sleeping soundly in his arms. He gave her a hug then got out of bed. Today they were going to be married. Perry looked at Whitney again and realised she was filthy from being in her old home in the woods. He went to the bathroom which had a marble floor with a big claw foot tub in the middle, and started a bath. He poured in some bubble and went back into the bedroom. Perry went to the bed and picked up the sleeping Whitney. She stirred in his arms for a bit then woke up.

"What's going on? Where are you taking me?" she said trying to get out of his powerful grip.

"Were going to bath." he responded smirking.

"What do you mean?" she asked nervously.

"You know just what I mean." he responded and opened the bathroom door. "Now undress or I'll do it for you." he demanded with a smirk and put her down.

"No! You can't make me." she replied backing away from him.

"Oh, I can and I will." he said and Whitney could not move.

"What's going on why can't I move?" she asked freaking out.

"The bracelets on your wrist allow me to control you and keep you in my castle. If you ever leave the ground you will feel an electric shock." he moved toward her. "Now I get to see what's under your Kimono."

"No Stay away from me!" she said trying to fight the bracelets power but failed.

"No way, my pearl. I must have a sneak peek before tonight." he said unbuttoning her Kimono. He then took it off so he can see her full body. "Your a very beautiful..." he kisses her neck.

"Please just leave me alone. I'm not ready for this." she begged.

"Don't worry. I won't do anything till after were married." he said and smirked at her. Whitney whimpered never having someone do something like this to her before. Perry just laughed and looked at her in awe. She was so gorgeous. "You are very beautiful, my pearl." he picked her up and sat in the tub with her in her arms.

"Please just leave me alone." a few tears fell from her eyes as he was holding her tight in the tub.

He ignored her pleas and started to wash her fur. Whitney tried to get away from him, but failed. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her. He wanted her so badly but had to wait because it would be against his family's traditions. They sat there for a while. Perry caressing parts of her body which never been touched. Once they were fully. Perry got out of the bath carrying Whitney. He wrapped a towel around himself then his pearls form. She was blushing madly and looking away from him.

"There is no reason to hide your beauty, my pearl." he said nuzzling her neck. "I will send in some maids to dress you for our marriage. Be good my Whitney." he said slapping her bum then getting dressed followed by leaving the room. Whitney blushed at his action then put her hands on her but. A few minutes later two female platypuses walked in the room.

"Hello Miss Whitney! We are here to prepare you for your wedding." said the pink female. "My name is Aura and this is Fiona." Fiona had make-up supplies and Aura had her cloths. Whitney just stood there in her towel thinking this can't be happening. Aura and Fiona went right to work. Her make up was simple. A little eye shadow, some eyeliner, mascara, and glossed lips.

"Aura! What do you think of her make-up?" asked Fiona.

"I thinkit's looks PERFECT!" Aura squealed.

"YAY! Perry's going to love it!" said Fiona.

"Now I'll help her get dressed." said Aura.

She pulled out the white dress and under garments. She had Whitney put them on and then helped her in the dress. She looked amazing. Her dress was gold-white. Whitney walked over to a large window and sat on the little cushioned bench there looking over the vast kingdom.

"Miss Whitney you look so pretty." said Fiona.

"We did a good job picking out your dress." said Fiona.

Whitney smiled at them and continued to stare out the window.

"Now we have to get into our brides maid dresses." they each got dressed in a black dress with a cream belt and a pink flower in there fur.

"How do we look Miss Whitney?" asked Fiona.

"You all look very pretty..." Whitney said elegantly.

"What's wrong Miss Whitney? You look so sad?" asked Aura with concern.

"I always pictured my wedding being small and peaceful in front of my favourite lake... with Niles walking me down..." tears started to fall down her face. "the aisle and saying my vows to Rico... but I guess that won't happen since I'm here waiting to marry someone I don't love and barely know..." she said turning her face away from them not wanting to show her tears.

"I'm sorry, Whitney... I wish we could do something but we can't." said Fiona giving her a kind hug.

Am older platypus women walked in. "Girls it's time to report to the marriage."

"Yes mam!" said the two as one.

"Come Whitney lets go." said Aura.

They girls brought her down the stairs to the thrown room. Some of the guards from yesterday were down there and their jaws dropped. They saw how beautiful she was. Perry had already left so he wouldn't see Whitney till she was walking down the aisle. Guards came to help Whitney into the carriage and kissed her paw. The other girls had there own carriage. Whitney looked out the window seeing people lined up waving to the carriages excited about the wedding. Then she saw they were going toward the most grand church in the land. When they got there guards opened the door to the carriage and helped Whitney out. Her head was hung low from her sadness. She was sent to a room where she met up with Aura, Fiona.

"Whitney you still look great." said Aura and she smiled.

"I don't know how I'm going to do this." she responded sadly.

"You'll be fine... Perry is very nice when you get to know him... You'll be very happy with him." said Fiona with a smile.

An hour later it was time for the wedding to start. Perry was wearing a black suit and a crown. The flower girl and ring bearer walked down the aisle they were Perry's twin little brother and sister. After them the bridesmaids walked down. But finally Whitney walked down the veil covering her face. The platypuses awed in her beauty. Some of them said she was quite pretty well other could not even find words to describe her. She reached the end and stood with Perry. The priest then started the ceremony... Whitney was pissed because the vows were fixed so no one could object to the marriage, she really wanted to say no then leave.

"You may now kiss the new queen and bride..." the priest stated and Perry immediately kissed Whitney surprising her. The church was filled with cheers and Perry picked up his bride and walked down the aisle with Whitney in his arms. They got to the carriage and he helped her in first then got in himself. Perry sat down next to Whitney and put her in his lap surprising her, so she let out a little "GRRRRRRRRRR….!"

"Now you truly belong to me Whitney." said Perry hugging her in his lap.

"I'm not your property." She responded bitterly.

"Oh, yes! Your mine..." he kissed her "That dress is very pretty on you..." Whitney blushes "But I can't wait to take it off." he said smirking making Whitney face go red as a tomato.

"Stop saying that." she said.

"Not until I get what I want." he responded bringer her closer to him.

"Stop it..." she said.

"Nope. Your so cute when you blush." he kisses her.

"I'm not blushing." she said pouting.

"Yes you are and it's so cute." he said snuggling her. "We are almost home so now we get to enjoy being king and queen."

"I'm queen?" she asked.

"Yes you are. Once I got married the title of king would officially be mine." he said kissing her cheek. Then they got to the castle and headed to the ball room.

"Now announcing the new king and queen... Perry and Whitney!" all platypuses cheered as they walked in. All the princesses that wanted to marry Perry were there. All of them were happy for him except for one princess Fifey. She wanted Perry for herself, so she left the party early in defeat. Whitney and Perry had there first dance and for the rest of the night Whitney sat in her throne not wanting to celebrate this. The party went on until midnight and all the guests left. Whitney was bored so she fell asleep in her chair. Perry picked up Whitney bridal style and brought her up to there room. Whitney stirred in his arms and woke up.

"I'm sleepy..." Whitney said yawning trying to fall back asleep.

"Well you can't go to sleep yet..." he looked at her with lust. He placed her in the king size bed, and caressed her cheek. "I want you right now..."

"Well I don't want you." said Whitney fully awake after hearing that.

"Well that's to bad for you, my pearl." he said.

Perry kisses her. Then goes toward the buttons on the back of her dress Whitney tries to push him away but her bracelets don't let her. He unbuttoned them all, and slipped the dress off revealing her sexy lingerie. He smiled when he saw that and told himself to thank Fiona and Aura for that. Whitney just blushed at his reaction to her in lingerie. He started to kiss and nibble her neck. She shivered under him. He took off his suit and the armour.

"Stop it Perry! I'm not ready!" said Whitney using all her strength to try and push him away.

"You may not be, but I've been ready when I first laid my eyes on you... Tonight your not leaving this room untouched." said Perry smirking and over powering her.

He took of her under garment. He looked at her with lust in his eyes. He kissed her all over. Whitney held in her tears. Then Perry penetrated in her innocence, and Whitney screamed from the pain. He kissed her to silence her screams. He went faster and Whitney was crying her eyes out from the pain of being broken. They continued this until they both came. Perry kissed her even more and then bit her shoulder so she would be marked as his... and his alone. Whitney passed out from fatigue and Perry stared at his lovely queen. He kissed her cheek.

"One day, my pearl, you will return my love." He said kissing her one more time, then falling in a sleep with Whitney in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Whitney woke up with the feeling of breathing on her neck. She tried to move but could not around to get up, but something was keeping her in place. She looked to her side and saw Perry right next to her with his strong arms wrapped around her tiny waist. Then she noticed something else... She had no cloths on. She freaked out unknowingly walking up Perry. Whitney was trying to get out of his arms. Perry decide to tell her he was awake by biting her shoulder. She "Grrrrrrr…" and made Perry laugh and he gave her a loving kiss.

"Good morning, my sweet pearl." said Perry snuggling her close to him.

"Where is my Kimono?" asked Whitney shaking with fear.

"You don't need it right now. All you need is to stay in my arms." said Perry smirking.

"Leave me alone." said Whitney blushing holding the blanket tightly to herself covering up herself.

"No. Because you are my wife, pearl, and queen. I never would let you leave me.." said Perry.

"I'll never love you." said Whitney. When Perry kissed her roughly. She tried to fight back but failed.

"Yes you will because I'm all you have and you all mine. As king I control everyone and everything including the queen. So you might as well give up fighting me because its not going to work." he said turning her so she was facing him. She covered up her bare chest and blushed.

"I will not give up. I never will." said Whitney looking away from him.

"You will... Because I'm the only one you feel powerless with, and you can't deny it, my pearl." he kissed her again moving her arms and pulling her close to him. "If you behave, I'll love you more than anything like now, but if not, I'll have to use force. Is that clear Whitney?" said Perry in a demanding.

"Yes it is." said Whitney looking away sadly not showing that on the inside she was smiling because she had a plan to escape.

"I will get you some cloths and then I must leave to go to important duties, but I'll be back." he handed her a light green dress with a white belt that had a flower on it and then he left. Whitney got changed, but not into the dress. She put on some of Perry's clothes and prepared her plan to escape.

"Alright this could be my only chance." she said banging the bracelets against the bed post. "I just have to get these bracelets off and I"ll be free." she said breaking one bracelet then the other. "It's now or never!" she yelled then broke the window then jumped out. Which caused a loud crash.

"What was that?" said Aura.

"I don't know. I think it came from his highnesses room." said Fiona.

"Let's go see if Whitney's ok." said Shade and they went in the room to see no one was there.

"Where is Whitney?" said Aura franticly.

"Calm down Aura... Oh no she broke the bracelets. Perry is not going to be happy." said Fiona picking them up.

"We must tell Perry right away." said Aura and the ran through the halls of the grand castle to find the king.

"KING PERRY! KING PERRY! KING PERRY!" screamed the girls in a panic.

"Calm down girls and tell me what's wrong." said Perry relaxing them.

"It's Whitney, sire." said Aura.

"She has escaped." said Fiona.

"Don't worry girls I'll find her." said Perry.

"No you wont, sire. She broke the bracelets she knew what they could do!" said Fiona crying.

"We should have kept a better watch over her!" cried Aura.

"Were so sorry, Perry. Will you ever forgive us!?" they two girls begged.

"It's not your fault girls so please calm down. Have the rest of the day off and I'll see you tomorrow." he said making them feel better.

"Oh thank you so much for forgiving us, our king! We will get new bracelets for you tomorrow!" said the girls running off with hearts in there because Perry was so nice to them. They were the only maids, which Perry was really close to.

With Whitney...

Whitney was running as fast as she could into the forest. She kept running till she got to her brother hide out. She sighed in relief but knew she could not stay long. She knocked on the door and Niles opened the door.

"Big sister, is that you?" asked Niles.

"Yes it is and I can't stay long, but I want you to know, that I love you more then anything. I have to go but I had to see you one last time before I leave on the run." said Whitney.

"You can't leave just yet. Rico will be back in time." said Niles crying.

"I don't want to put you and Rico in danger. So I must leave." said Whitney with sadness.

"Take me with you, Whitney." said Niles.

"I can't. I don't want you living this life on the run with me." said Whitney putting her hands on his shoulders.

"I'll write a note to Rico and saying that I wanted to be with you. Please let me come with you." begged Niles.

"Alright but you must be strong." warned Whitney.

"I will, Whitney. I'll do what ever is needed." said Niles.

"Now let's get going." Whitney said and the two ran far off.

Back with Perry...

"Alright soldiers let's get going. Teleportation!" said Perry and they appeared a bit far away from Niles and Whitney. It was late at night. So the two made a fire that was slowly dying out, and Niles was sleeping in Whitney's arms. Whitney had just fallen asleep too from being tired of running all day.

"This will be easier than I thought. I'll get those two. Well you destroy the evidence that they were even there." said Perry as he picked up Whitney who was holding on to Niles as tight as she could. Once the guards were done, he brought them back to the castle.

He brought Whitney upstairs along with Niles. In there room there was an extra room with bed in there so he put Niles in there. He placed Whitney on his bed and saw Whitney wearing his cloths. He took them off. He lied in bed next to her pulling her close.

"Someday you'll understand that you can't escape me, my lovely little pearl." said Perry and he fell asleep with Whitney in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Niles squirmed in the bed, which Perry had given him. He woke up and looked around it was very dark, so he couldn't se a thing. He got up and tapped his hands around the room until he found a light switch and the room lightened up. He saw he was in a twin canopy bed, a dresser, and a desk. The room was yellow with blue and white details. He went to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. He paced around the room trying to think of something then gave up not knowing what to do. He then went back to the bed and sat down with his head in his hands.

"Whitney... Where are you?" he said with tears coming down his face, then layed down to go back to sleep.

Perry woke up to the sound of tears coming from the little platypus room. He wanted some alone time with Whitney so he got up and pressed a keypad that made sleeping gas seep into Niles's room. The little platypus yawned and fell right to sleep. He walked over to the bed. He climbed back in and pet Whitney's long quills. It sent chills down her back. He nuzzled her neck and gave her butterfly kisses up and down her neck. He would nip at her sometimes them go back to kisses. Perry pulled her closer to him. Causing her to stir then wake up. She looked at him in shock that she was back in the castle with him. Then remember Niles.

"Where is Niles?" she asked in a serious tone.

"He's fine. Why did you decide to escape?" he said turning her so she would face him.

"I escaped because I don't want to be here." she said sternly trying to get out of his grip.

"Well you staying here and this time you not escaping. I thought I could be reasonable with you but I guess I can't. Get dressed." he demanded then gave her a blue short sleeve dress with a white trim. Once she was dressed he brought Niles to Whitney and she held the sleeping platypus close. Perry then picked her up and carried her out of the room surprising her.

"Where are you taking me?!" she asked angered.

"I'm taking you to somewhere you won't escape." he said going to a elevator and hitting the highest button.

"I'll always find a way to escape. I'm Whitney a master thief!" she said cuddling Niles.

"You think your so tuff. But this time I am more powerful than you. So just give up because I will always have you." he said. This weakened Whitney a bit but she still kept her pride.

They got to the very top floor. It had what looked like one room. Perry opened the door. It had a king size bed, a table with chairs, a sitting area, books, a bathroom, a smaller room for Niles, but the one thing it lacked was windows. The room only had artificial light. This was suppose to keep Whitney in. He placed her on the floor and she ran away from him to the other side of the room with Niles in her arms. He walked after her and cornered her into the wall. Whitney slid to the floor holding on to Niles tightly. Perry took Niles out of Whitney's arms. She tried to get him back but failed. Perry put him in the other room. Then he grabbed Whitney and through her over his shoulder. She pounded on his back until he put her on the bed and crawled on top of her.

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" she screamed.

"Not until you learn to behave. I'll give you three simple rules to follow. One obey my commands, two do not try to escape, and three never defy me." he said staring into her scared eyes. "Do I make myself clear?"

"NO! I'll never listen to you!" she yelled in defiance. Perry slapped her across the face, and tears fell from her eyes.

"I don't like violence but if it will make you listen it's worth it. Now let's try this again! Do I make myself clear?" he asked

"Y-yes..." she said crying her eyes out.

"Good." and he kissed her. "But just to make sure tell me the rules again." he said smirking still having her pinned to the bed.

"Obey your commands... Don't try to escape... And Never defy you." she said bursting out crying.

"Good... You look beautiful even if your crying." he said caressing her red cheek. "I'm sorry about the slap, but it was the only way you would listen to me." He kissed her cheek "I love you, Whitney." he said kissing her sore cheek. "Now what should you say to me?"

"I l-love you t-oo." she said shaking with fear.

"That's a good girl." he said kissing her for a couple of minutes "I have to go but I'll be back later and then will have some fun." Perry said then left her on the bed.

As soon as Perry was gone Whitney ran into Niles room to see him just waking up. "Niles you are ok. I was so worried about you." said Whitney.

"I'm fine Whitney... But what happened to you? Your cheek is all red, and your crying." he asked worried.

"I'm fine Niles don't worry about me." said Whitney hugging him close to her.

"Where are we Whitney?" asked Niles kissing her cheek trying to make it feel better.

"Were in King Perry's palace." she said.

"Why are we here?" asked Niles.

"Well, when I got captured I wasn't put in a cell or dungeon. I was forced to marry... The king Perry." she said looking away in shame.

"I'm sorry, Whitney, but how are we going to escape?" asked Niles.

"Right now I don't have a plan... but for now we need to be good and follow the rules so we can stay together." said Whitney.

"I love you big sister." said Niles hugging her.

"I love you too little brother." she said.


	6. Chapter 6

Whitney and Niles stayed in the little room laying on his bed. Whitney was holding him because he was scared and he just wanted to go home. She tried to calm him down with any words, but then sang him a lullaby so he would fall asleep. She would always sing him this tune whenever he needed to calm down. Whitney was trying to think of a plan to get out of there, but there was no hope. No windows to leave or doors she can open. She always thought of a plan but for once she was stuck. Whitney didn't want Niles to worry so she told him she had a plan, even though it was a lie. She decide the best thing to do at the moment was sleep. It would relieve her stress and clear her mind. After a few hours she woke up and so did Niles.

"Did you sleep ok Niles?" asked Whitney rubbing his back.

"Yes thanks Whitney." and he hugged her. "Are you ok Whitney?"

"Yes I'm fine, just a little confused." she said.

"What do you mean?" asked Niles.

"You are to young for this. You wouldn't understand Niles." Whitney said.

"Alright, but remember that I am a boy genius." he said which made Whitney laugh.

"Oh Niles you always cheer me up." she said hugging him.

"Whitney?" said Niles.

"Yes honey." she responded.

"I have to go..." he said embarrassed.

"What do you mean Niles?" asked Whitney a bit confused.

"I have to go!" he said and then it hit her.

"Oh! Now I know what you mean, let's see if we can find a bathroom." she said holding his hand.

"Ok Whitney." and they opened the door. Whitney peeped her head out to see if Perry was out there and luckily he wasn't.

"Ok the coast is clear." she said. She saw a door and opened it, but it was a closet so she closed the door. The she opened another door and saw it was a bathroom. "Alright here it is Niles. I'll be right out here if you need me." she said closing the door and letting him do his business. As she waited she felt chills go up her spine. She didn't even notice Niles walking out of the bathroom.

"Whitney are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I just got the chills out of no where, but I'm all right." she said and they walked back to his room. "I'm going to bathroom I'll be right back, so stay in here." she said leaving the room.

She walked in and went to the sink. She splashed her face with some water. Those chills really spooked her. Then she looked at the rings on her finger. Why did this happen to her. Out of all the people in the world some evil king had to fall in love with her. Then she felt arms slip around her waist and pull her close. She turned her head and saw Perry smirking at her which scared her.

"What's my pearl doing in here?" he said smirking.

"I was clearing my mind." she said not looking at him. Then he picked her up and brought her to his bed.

"I need to clear my mind I've had a stressful day, and you are perfect for helping me." he said climbing on top of her instantly kissing and nibbling at her neck. She squirmed a bit to make him stop until he said "Remember the rules, Whitney. You know what happens when you disobey." and he kissed her on the bill. Whitney had no choice but to not fight back. Tears fell down her cheeks as he was breaking her spirit.

"Please not now..." she said crying.

"But right now is the perfect time for me." he said wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Ok." she agreed knowing there was no other choice.

He kissed her pulling down the sleeves of her dress revealing her shoulders. He kissed her shoulders to her neck, and gave a nibble on the mark her left from before. She whimpered from his touch, but he simply ignored it. He ripped the top part of her dress. He started to caress and kiss the upper part of her body and kissed her lips until he was interrupted when he heard a knock at the door.  
"Cover up. Well, I get the door." he said with anger in his voice. Whitney simply obeyed him covering what she could with the ripped dress and walked toward the closet.

"Son, sorry to interrupt you but there will be a grand ball tonight in honour of your marriage, so please be ready by 9 o'clock." His father said and leaving his son alone. Perry's eyes went right to Whitney as he saw her picking something else to wear.

"Get back on the bed, I'm not done with you yet." he said looking Whitney right in the eyes and she flinched.

"Yes." she said getting back on the bed and allowing Perry to get back on top of her. It pleased him to see her obeying his words.

"We still have a few hours, so let's have some fun." he said kissing her lustfully.

"But Niles is in there..." she said until Perry put a finger on her lips.

"I know what to do." he said getting up and a pressing some buttons on a keypad by Niles door then getting back on top of her.

"What did you do?" she asked worried about the little platypus.

"I allowed him to sleep so you don't have to worry." he said as he caressed her cheek.

Perry ripped the rest of the dress off of her and took the rest of his clothes off himself. He stared at her lovingly then kissed and licked her neck. She wanted him to stop. So she decide enough was enough. Whitney pushed him off and ran into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and locked it. She was scared because she knew Perry would be pissed at her actions. All she was thinking was, why did she do that. Than she heard a knock on the door. Then saw the door knob turn opening the door. Perry cornered her.

"Why did you do that Whitney?" he asked smirking.

"I'm sorry! Something came over me, I'm so sorry!" she said sobbing.

"Don't worry, my pearl. I know a way I can forgive you." he said still smirking.

"W-what can I do Perry?" she asked nervously. Perry turned the faucet on the tub.

"Let's take a bath together. What do you say Whitney?" asked Perry.

"Ok..." she said turning her head in shame.

Perry smiled and they undressed completely. He picked her up and they stepped into the tub. Perry kissed her and groped her body all over. Whitney was blushing like crazy. Perry smiled and kissed her hard. It full of passion a desire. That's when Perry did something that surprised her. Perry entered her flower. Her eyes shot open and Perry refused to stop the kiss. After awhile Perry had finished his business with her. He washed them both then got out he wrapped a large towel around the both of them so Whitney was pushed up right against Perry. Whitney was crying and Perry kissed her tears away. They walked into the main room. Perry picked out a dress for Whitney and a suit for himself.

"Here is a dress for tonight. Were going to a party in honour of our marriage, so you must be present." he said giving her the beautiful dress.

"Ok." she said.

"Why aren't you getting dressed, my pearl?" he asked.

"I can't change in front of you..." she said. All Perry did was remove the towel wrapped around the too revealing her bare body in front of him. Whitney was blushing like crazy. She went to cover up but Perry moved her arms away.

"You are quite beautiful. I think I'll dress you myself." he said smirking

After a few minutes they were ready for the party. Perry grabbed a crown and put it on Whitney's head. She looked like the perfect image for a queen. Perry smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"You truly look like you were meant to be a queen." he said pulling her close to him. "Let's get to the party before were late." and they left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Perry took Whitney by the waist and led her to the ballroom. All the noble guest were waiting for the couple to be announced. None of them had ever heard of Whitney so they wanted to meet and see her. She was a thief so how could anyone know her. Perry led Whitney to giant doors that would lead into the ball room.

"Now announcing King Perry and Queen Whitney." said the announcer said as the doors opened and the royal couple went down the stairs. All of the nobles stared at Whitney. She wore a white ball gown dress that went up to her knees, with a black belt that had a red rose on it. Her hairstyle was in a neat bun with her gold crown fitting perfectly on her head, the red gems on it sparkled.

"She is very beautiful." said a male platypus.

"I envy her... She's the perfect bride." said a female.

"I wish, I was her." said another.

"How did he find her?" asked another male.

Perry pulled Whitney to the middle of the dance floor so they could have the first dance of the night. Everyone watched the couple dance signalling that the ball can start. Other couples started to dance. When the music ended, them stopped and bowed to their partners. Perry and Whitney went to there thrones and sat.

"You were a good dancer. Now stay here and refrain from speaking with other nobles. I have to speak with some people." Perry said getting up and leaving Whitney at the throne.

After an hour Whitney was sick of just sitting there. She couldn't see Perry anywhere so she decided to walk around. She went down the steps to find a smaller set of doors and sneaked out of them. She walked down a hallway until she found a room that looked like a music room. There was an almost every instrument in there. She went to a violin and picked it up. She stole one once and learned to play it. She was very proud of it. She played a piece of music called "Czardas". Unknown to her maids were walking by the room and hearing the violin. They opened the door to see Whitney playing the violin. They listened for a bit and decided to get Perry knowing that she was told to stay in her throne.

"Umm…. sire." asked Fiona.

"Yes." said Perry.

"Whitney left the ballroom." said Aura.

"What do you mean?!" Perry said angered.

"We know where she is so please follow us." said Aura. They walked down the hallway to the music room still hearing the music.

"She's so talented!" said Fiona.

"Thank you ladies but you can leave now." he said and the girls left. Perry just walked in when Whitney finished her song. "What are you doing here?" said Perry still angry.

"Well... I... was..." said Whitney till she was cut off.

"Well, you didn't listen me, so I guess I have to punish you." he said and smirked and suddenly pushed Whitney against the wall.

"I was bored of sitting. Please, forgive me Perry." she said as he muzzled her neck.

"I'll forgive you, if you play me a song on the violin." said Perry as he kissed her cheek. She was about to play but was stopped by Perry again "Not here, but in the ballroom so everyone can hear you play."

As they walked down to the ballroom, Whitney knew the piece she was going to play. It was called Salut D´Amour and was very lovely. When the entered the ballroom Perry silenced everyone and brought Whitney to the musician's stage.

"My wife Whitney will be playing a song for us on the violin, so please enjoy." said Perry as he sat in his chair.

Whitney brought the violin to her chin. She began to play and it was lovely. The piano player joined in playing the background part. The females began to envy her even more, well the males just wanted her more. Everyone loved the music, which Whitney played, but Perry loved it the most. Everyday he learned more and more about his pearl. When she finished everyone clapped and she bowed. After that the ball had ended and all the guest left. Whitney was worried about Niles and wanted to get out of there fast but Perry had other plans. He picked her up bridal style and used a teleporter that was in his armour he always wore. They teleported to place that looked like a beach house.

"Why are we here? I need to see if Niles is alright." she said trying to get out of his arms.

"Don't worry about the boy the maids will take care of him, right now were going on our honeymoon." he said.

They continued to walk along the beach till Perry opened the door It was a one room house beside the bathroom. Perry placed her on the bed and went to the closet and got them some towels. He then undressed himself so he was only in his boxers. Then he went over to Whitney and grabbed the zipper of her dress.

"Stop it!" Whitney yelled.

"I don't have to." he said flirting with her as a devious smile appeared on his face. He undressed he until she was only in her undergarments. Then he pulled her close him and picked her up they walked the beach. "I'm in love with you, my pearl." Whitney's jaw dropped. He never told her he was in love with her.

"W-what?" she asked.

"I really am in love with you. I love learning more and more about you everyday and I wish you would share the same love for me."

Whitney didn't know what to do. Was she falling for Perry after all?


	8. Chapter 8

Perry kissed his pearl and picked her up in his arms. He walked toward the water. He stepped his feet in and felt the soothing ocean waters. He continued to walk in, when Whitney was freaking out. Perry was confused by her actions but didn't really mind. She was clinging to him tightly as if she was scared of the water.

"Is something wrong my pearl?" he asked.

"Well... it's really stupid." She said turning her face away from him.

"Tell me my thief." he told her.

"Although I am a platypus, but I don't know how to swim..." she said blushing.

"Hold onto me and you'll be fine my dear." he said lovingly staring with lust in his eyes.

"Alright... I trust you." she said.

This shocked him, but pleased him all at once. Her trusting him was a sign that she would fall for him. Once they were both in the water Perry kissed her with all his love for her. Whitney didn't kiss back at first, but then decided to join in. Perry was very pleased at her response, so he made the kiss deeper. Whitney still clinging to him turned herself toward him wrapping her legs around his waist. The kiss was electric. Whitney felt so much passion towards him, but suddenly she broked the kiss turning her head away from him, then touched brought her finger to her bill.

"What's wrong?" Perry asked.

"I'm sorry I just... I don't know." she said looking away from him.

"It's alright my pearl... your nervous about this new feeling." he said gently grabbing her cheeks so she would look at him.

"How did you know?" she asked looking into his lustful red eyes blushing.

"I'm in love with you," he said kissing her. "And you love me too."

"I do..." she whispered.

"Can you say that again my dear?" he said.

"I love you!" she said holding him tightly tears running down her cheeks. "I love you with all my heart!"

Perry kissed her and Whitney returned it right away. They left the water went inside. Perry laid Whitney on the bed then kissed her passionately. Whitney had forgotten everything. She didn't want to be a thief anymore she wanted to stay with Perry forever.

"I'm sorry!" Whitney said getting up and putting her face in his turquoise fur.

"What do you mean Whitney?" said Perry.

"I'm sorry for disobeying you, trying to escape, ignoring your love. I'm just sorry for everything, Perry! I don't deserve someone like you!" she said crying in his chest.

"Whitney it's okay, I forgive you. I will always love you and you are the only that I will love." he said.

"Oh Perry, you are the only one for me too, but I must see my friends..." she said.

"Why my pearl?" he asked.

"Before I met you I vowed to marry someone else... Now I have to do what's right and tell him that I am married to you and have given up crime." she said.

"Alright, Whitney. But this will wait till after our honeymoon. All I want you to think about is me." he said.

"And the only thing I want you to thing about is me." Whitney said kissing him.

Meanwhile...

"Whitney's been gone for 3 months now! We have to find her!" said Rico banging his tail against the ground.

"Whitney wouldn't want that! She'll come back when she can." said his friend Mick.

"I don't care. I need her back!" said Rico.

"You need to calm down, because yelling will not help us. How about this? If Whitney isn't back in a month, we will go and look for her." said Mick

"As much as it kills me, I'll agree to that... I just hope Whitney is alright." said Rico.


	9. Chapter 9

Whitney and Perry just got back from their honeymoon and arrived in front of the castle. Guards were lined up to meet them. They opened the castle gates and Perry walked in holding Whitney's hand. The couple walked up the path to the castle doors. Whitney saw a garden. It was very pretty and she wanted to go see it but Perry would not let her. He walked with her into the throne room being met by his two maids. They were waiting for him with Niles.

"Welcome back our king and queen!" said the two maids.

"Whitney!" yelled Niles and he ran and hugged her.

"I missed you, my little brother!" said Whitney returning the embrace.

"Did everything run smoothly well?" asked Perry.

"Everything was good, Sire!" said Fiona.

"Were so glad your back!" said Aura.

"Oh! You did have a visitor Perry." said Fiona.

"Who was it?" he asked.

"It was princess Fifey, she wanted to see you and refused to leave until she talked to you." said Fiona.

"We tried telling her you wouldn't be back for a while, but she just would not leave." said Aura.

"We ended up giving her a room and she has been here for a week." said Fiona.

"Please, schedule a meeting for me to see her later. For now I am going to teach Whitney about being a queen and Niles about being a prince." said Perry.

"Awwww… we wanna help!" said the two maids.

"Maybe later. But for now, go and do what I asked." he said.

"Your so mean!" the girls said and ran off.

"Let's go, my pearl." said Perry.

"Ok, come on Niles let's go." she said grabbing his hand walking next to Perry.

They reached a room that had a warm lit fire-place. Couches were placed near it. There was some board games and books, too. They walked in and Whitney and Perry sat on a couch together, when Niles picked out a game to play. Niles was so happy to see Whitney again, but he did have fun with the maids, but they was gone.

"Whitney, do you and Perry want to play Ludo with me?" asked Niles holding the game.

"I would love to! How about you Perry?" Whitney asked Perry.

"Anything for you two." he said.

They played the game and had a lot of fun. Niles won and was very proud of himself. Perry and Whitney smiled as he did a cute victory dance. They packed up the game and Perry grabbed some books, put them on the coffee table and called the maids. The maids came in smiling.

"Whitney, I am going to teach you, along with the maids, the basics of being a queen." said Perry bringing Whitney over to the maids. "I will also be teaching Niles about being a prince."

"Are you sure about this Perry? I mean, I don't even know anything about being a queen." Whitney said nervously.

"Don't worry we will help you!" said the two maids. After many hours of royalty training they stopped. Niles had fallen asleep and the maids left with a goodnight.

"I'll carry Niles." said Perry as they went up the stairs toward their room. "I got Niles a room of his own. So we don't have share."

"Ok." said Whitney I'll tuck him in and meet you back at our room." Whitney said. She put Niles in his bed and left to her room.

"Whitney, I must leave for a bit, but I will be back soon enough." Perry said kissing her and leaving.

Perry went to the thrown room. He saw Fifey in there in a very showy short dress. She looked at him and sat in the queens thrown, acting as if she was queen. She looked at him and smiled. She then ran over to him and hugged him. Perry didn't return the hug. She made an angry face stopped hugging him.

"What do you want princess Fifey?" asked Perry with no emotion.

"I want you! I want you all to myself! Leave that pink girl and be with me!" Fifey said very angry.

"I don't want you." he replied blankly.

"Why not, have you looked at me? I'm beautiful! I'm perfect for everyman, who loves me! Every single one!" yelled Fifey.

"Well, you are average and nasty. I think you are attractive as a slug. Please, leave." said Perry pointing to the door.

"I'll get revenge on you Perry! You will be mine!" she yelled leaving the castle.

Perry's face palmed and went back to his room to find Whitney. He turned on the light and heard water running. He smiled and walked to the bathroom. He saw his wife in the bath tub. She was reading a book about etiquette that the maids had given her. She didn't even notice Perry walk in the room. He sat behind her and kissed her neck scaring her.

"Perry! You scared me." said Whitney.

"What are you doing, my pearl?" asked Perry kissing her cheek.

"I'm reading this book on etiquette, why do we have to know all this?" she asked annoyed by all these rules.

"I'm glad you are trying." he said kissing her lovingly.

"I love you Perry." said Whitney kissing him back. Whitney got out and got changed into pj. She laid down on the bed and Perry did the same cuddling her close to him.

"Tomorrow you will talk to your friends." Perry said.

"Thank you Perry." said Whitney giving him a loving kiss then they drifted off to sleep in each others arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Whitney woke up to the sun in her eyes. She sat up and stretched. Perry was still sleeping, so she didn't want to disturb him. She went towards the closet to find something to wear. She picked out a black shirt, with a red skirt. She brushed her fur and put on her crown. Perry was just waking up, when he saw Whitney fixing the crown on her head. He walked over and kissed her cheek. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Good morning, Perry." said Whitney.

"Good morning, my pearl. How long have you been up?" asked Perry.

"Only a bit. I didn't want to wake you up." Whitney said.

"Why don't you go wake up Niles and I'll have the maids prepare breakfast." said Perry as he wrapped his arms around her.

"All right see you in a bit." said Whitney as she left to wake up Niles.

After breakfast Whitney and Perry were in the throne room. They were meeting with some other royalty. It was boring for Whitney, but she stuck through it for Perry. After a few hours the other royalty had left and there business was over. Whitney and Perry stayed in there thrones alone.

"Perry, could I go see my friends and tell them what is going on?" Whitney asked.

"I said yes before, so I guess so. I just want you to be safe. Be back before 12 o'clock or I'm coming to get you." said Perry.

"Thank you, Perry." said Whitney smiling.

"I want you to put these on though." he said giving her to gold bracelets like she had before.

"But Perry-" Whitney said getting cut off by Perry.

"They will allow me to locate you, there not the same ones as last time. Please be safe, my pearl. I love you." he said pulling her close to him.

"I love you too and I'll be home as soon as possible." they shared one kiss and Whitney was about to leave until Perry stopped her.

"I'll hold your crown for now." said Perry smiling at her.

"I love you." said Whitney kissing him then leaving the castle.

Whitney was walking through the forest. She was nervous about telling her friends. What would she say to them. She took a deep breath and kept walking. She saw her favourite little pond and knew she was close. She kept walking until she got to the base. She opened the door and saw not a soul. She walked towards her old room and saw not one thing out of place. Whitney picked up her violin, which she had in there and took it with her. She then left her old room and then the house. She saw some people heading towards the house and saw it was her friends. She smiled then waved. The group of people ran up to her quickly.

"Whitney, is that you? You look like a girl!" said Mick.

"Don't say that, Mick!" yelled Rico punching him.

"Whitney, it's so good to see you!" said a purple female platypus, named Anzey, andhugging her.

"Thank you all, but we need to sit and talk." said Whitney.

They all were worried about what she had just said. They all went in a meeting room and sat down. Whitney took a deep breath. They all were not sure, what she was going to say.

"Well what's up, Whitney?" said Anzey.

"Well, when you guys were knocked out I was taken to the castle." said Whitney.

"Have you been in the castle dungeon this whole time?" asked Silver. Whitney just shook her head no. "Then where were you?"

"I was in the castle but I was forced into-" Whitney said getting cut off by Mick.

"Forced into what?!" asked Mick frantically.

"I was forced into to marriage with King Perry." said Whitney showing then the ring on her finger.

"You can't be serious, Whitney." said Rico.

"I am... Now I must go." she said.

"But you can't leave, Whitney..." said Anzey.

"I'm sorry but I must leave before 12." Whitney said.

"Why must you leave Whitney? We can always go to another kingdom so you can stay with us." said Rico.

"I have to leave, I've given up being a thief!" said Whitney.

"What are you saying!" yelled Mick.

"I'm saying, that I'm happy being married to Perry and I am taking on a life as queen. Now goodbye." said Whitney leaving the house. When she got out there she saw Perry. "Perry?"

"I was worried so I came to get you." said Perry hugging her. "How did it go?"

"Bad! Very bad. Let's go home." said Whitney.

Whitney and Perry went back to the castle. Rico on the other hand was walking through the forest angered by Whitney's choice. He beat angry with his tail on the ground. Rico was not aware, that he was being watched. Fifey had followed Whitney out here and listened to everything. She then decided to follow Rico with a plan to get Perry.

"Hello there, I'm princess Fifey and I have a proposition for you." she said coming out from behind a tree approaching Rico.

"It depends what it is." he said.

"Well, I'll get what I want and you will get what you want." she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You'll have Whitney all to yourself, and I'll have my Perry back... What do you say?" she asked smirking at her idea.

"You are pretty smart devious for a princess, you got yourself a deal." he said. They shook hands and Rouge brought Rico to her castle to come up with a plan.


	11. Chapter 11

Perry and Whitney had just arrived back at the castle. Whitney was holding in her tears. Perry held he close and he went to the castle garden. It was peaceful there and Whitney would be able to relax. Once they got there they saw beautiful flowers. There was a fountain and a stone bench. Perry walked over and sat down putting Whitney in his lap. Whitney snuggled his shoulder and let the tears appear. Perry felt the tears on his fur and started to rub her back in a comforting gesture. He kissed her cheek and began to speak.

"What happened, my pearl? Why are you so upset?" asked Perry wiping a tear from her cheek.

"My friends didn't understand. They got mad at me." Whitney said crying some more.

"Shhhh... It's alright, my pearl. Please don't cry." said Perry holding her closer.

"I hoped thatthey would understandit." said Whitney.

"They will understand one day." said Perry kissing her forehead.

"Do you really think so?" Whitney asked.

"I do. Now how about we go inside?" asked Perry.

"Ok." said Whitney. They started walking towards the castle until Whitney stopped. "Ummm, Perry? Could we take the long way?" Whitney asked.

"Sure." said Perry.

They walked down a path. Whitney wanted to look presentable so she wanted to relax a bit more. Perry took her hand well walking which made Whitney blush. He just continued walking like nothing happened. Whitney leaned her head on his shoulder in return. Once they got to the door they were greeted by guards and maids lined up. Whitney smiled at them well Perry nodded to them. They went up stairs to their room. Whitney laid down on the bed tired. Perry took off her crown for her.

"Thank you." said Whitney.

"Not a problem, my pearl." said Perry taking off his crown. He said on the bed and put her head on his lap.

"What is Niles doing right now?" asked Whitney.

"He's in a lesson. He is doing quite well in his education. I was very impressed when I heard about it." said Perry.

"Niles has always been very smart. I wanted to put him to a platypus school, but it was hard because of me being a thief." said Whitney.

"He will be a great prince someday." said Perry petting her head.

"I love you." said Whitney.

"I love you to, Whitney." said Perry. Whitney kissed him quickly on the lips and the two hedgehogs hugged each other in loving embrace.

The Next Morning...

Perry had woken up early for some important royal business. Whitney was just waking up. She saw a note on the dresser from Perry. She read the note then went to the closet to pick something to wear. She chose a pale blue dress. Once she was dressed she went into the bathroom to brush her fur. She was about to leave the bathroom until her stomach started to feel funny. She ran to the toilet. Meanwhile Perry had just gotten back in the room. He couldn't find Whitney in the main room so he went towards the bathroom. Once there he heard the sound of puking. He went over to her and held back her pony. After that her knees gave out and Perry caught her just in time.

"Are you alright, my pearl?" asked Perry.

"I'm ok... I just got sick. I don't know what's wrong." said Whitney hugging Perry and pulling him close.

"It's alright, Whitney. I'll bring in the royal doctor to see what's wrong." said Perry.

"No no no! You don't have to do that. I don't need to see a doctor. I'm fine just fine." said Whitney worried.

"I'm guessing, you don't like doctors." said Perry.

"No! I mean… Yes." said Whitney.

"The doctor will help you so don't worry." said Perry picking her up and bringing her to the infirmary. Once they got there he sat her down on a bed. "I'll be right back." he said leaving the room. Then a yellow female platypus came in.

"Hi! I'm Aquamarine. I'm the royal doctor and I'm going to run a few tests." said Aquamarine.

They did some normal test like cheeking the ears and eyes. Then they did a blood test.

"Alright, we are finished Whitney. Wait here for Perry. You can rest, if you want. Bye, Whitney." said Aquamarine and she left.

Whitney decided to lie down and sleep. She was so confused. After a half hour she heard talking from outside her door. It sounded like the doctor and Perry.

"She'll need a lot of rest and relaxation, a special diet, and support. She's still young so it might be hard for her at first, but she will be fine." said doctor Aquamarine.

"Thank you, Aqua. I thought this was it, when I found her this morning. I'm very pleased with the results." said Perry.

"Congratulations, sir. We are all very happy for you." she said then left.

Perry opened the door to the room and saw Whitney lying down. He picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"I love you, Whitney, so much." Perry said surprising her. They went back to their room and sat in the window bench. He smiled and hugged her even more.

"Perry, are you ok? You are so happy." Whitney asked.

"I'm happy, because Whitney, my pearl, you are pregnant." Perry said kissing her cheek.

Whitney just froze in shock.


	12. Chapter 12

"I- I'm w-what?" Whitney asked stuttering uncontrollably.

"You are with a child my dear. Maybe more." he said kissing her cheek.

"I don't think I can do this, Perry." Whitney said scared.

"You will be fine love." said Perry putting his hand on her currently tiny tummy.

"I just..." Whitney said bursting into tears.

"Don't cry, my little pearl." he said rubbing her back as she cried on his shoulder.

"But I'm not ready for this. What if something goes wrong?" Whitney asked still crying.

Perry gently took her chin and had her look at him. He gave her a happy look and kissed her sweetly on the bill. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. They separated and Perry kissed her cheek and then cupped it with his hand. She snuggled her face into his hand and let a little smile.

"I want you to know, that today is the happiest day of my life. I love you and this child more than the world." Perry said placing his hand on her belly.

"I'm sorry! I just got so nervous about having a child. I forgot about the good things that happen. Please forgive me, my love." Whitney said hugging him tighter.

"I understand, my pearl. There is not need to apologize to me." he said.

"I love you!" Whitney said.

"I love you too, my pearl. Now I must head to the throne room, but I will be back later. Be good." said Perry giving her one last kiss.

"I will." said Whitney and Perry left.

Whitney sat in her room for a while, then decided to head to the room where she would practice being a queen. When she walked in she saw Niles sitting there bored. He didn't notice her so she went up behind him quietly. She put her hands over his eyes and giggled a bit.

"Guess who?" Whitney asked.

"Whitney!" said Niles hugging her.

"I have some big news to tell you." said Whitney.

"What is it Whitney?" asked Niles.

"Your going to have a nieceornephew. Maybe more." Whitney said.

"Really! I'll have someone else to play with. That's awesome, but when is my nieceornephew going to be here?" he asked.

"Not for a bit, but how about we play a game?" Whitney offered.

"Ok!" said Niles.

After a few hours of playing games, Whitney and Niles had fallen asleep. Niles was curled up in Whitney's arms smiling. They were fast a sleep when Perry went in the room looking for them because they had missed lunch. He saw them and smiled. He shook Niles shoulder gently waking him up.

"Go have some lunch, Niles." Perry said.

"Ok Perry." said Niles getting up and leaving.

Perry scooped Whitney up and brought her up to their room. She snuggled in his turquoise fur and relaxed in his arms. Perry placed her on the bed and tucked her. He smiled and left the room letting her sleep.

In Fifey's castle...

"So, why do you want this Whitney girl back?" asked Fifey.

"Why? I love everything about her. She's kind, tough, beautiful, and so much more." said Rico.

"Well I don't get it. You seem like, you could get any girl you want, but you only want her. You confuse me just like Perry!" she said angered.

"Well maybe, if you were nicer, people would like you better!" said Rico.

"I am nice! My beauty makes me nice!" she yelled.

"You are not even close to nice!" he yelled back.

"You are lucky, your helping me get Perry, because you would be so dead right now!" Fifey yelled.

"Well, let's just start the plan." said Rico.

"Alright here is the plan. We make Whitney to think, that Perry has betrayed her. She will come running back to you and I will go comfort Perry and make him love me." said Fifey said imaging her outcome of her plan.

"So, in other words, we make it look like Perry cheated on Whitney. She will run back home. I'll be there with open arms for her. She will stay with me. You go to the castle and get with Perry. Then we never see each other again." said Rico.

"That is the plan. Now do you agree to follow on it and not back out?" asked Fifey.

"I would never back out on this plan." said Rico.


	13. Chapter 13

3 days later, Whitney laid an egg. The news spread in whole kingdom. This was Perry's happiest day of his life. Whitney hatched the egg 10 days and Perry cared lovingly for his queen. The cub should come long since, but something was wrong. Perry called the royal doctor should examine the egg. The doctor examined the egg and found out that the cub was dead. Whitney was devastated. She screamed and cried her eyes out. She ran in the bathroom and closed the door. Perry knocked at the door.

"Whitney, are you alright?! Please, open the door, my pearl." said Perry.

"GO AWAY!" Whitney screamed.

"Whitney please calm down and open the door." yelled Perry.

"I SAID GO AWAY!" Whitney yelled again and started to cry.

Perry gave up and let her alone.

One Week Later...

The news was hard for Perry to comprehend. He was saddened by the news. Whitney would stay in bed all day just crying. She loved her unborn child more than anything. Whitney talked to anyone. Perry thought she just need some time, but soon he realized that he had to do something. He went into their bedroom and walked over to Whitney lying in the bed.

"Get up." Perry said.

"No... Just go way." Whitney said turning away from him, but Perry grabbed her wrist and pulled her up.

"This needs to stop." Perry said in a serious voice.

"Go away." Whitney said.

"Stop this Whitney at once! You need to get over this! I am very saddened about what happened too, but I am not crying! We have a kingdom to run and I need you at my side!" Perry said.

"You don't understand!" Whitney said.

"I understand, my pearl. I miss seeing you happy. I miss your smile. I miss you." Perry said hugging his wife.

"I'm sorry Perry..." Whitney said.

"It is alright, my pearl. I love you." Perry said.

"I love you too." Whitney said the kissed her husband on the bill.

"I've missed that." Perry said.

"I've missed it too." Whitney said with a smile.

"And there's the smile, that I adore." Perry said and making Whitney blush.

"Oh, stop it." Whitney said.

"I love you." Perry said.

"I love you too. Now I'm going to change, so we can go for a stroll in the park." Whitney said running to the closet. Whitney came out after a few minutes.

"I never understood, why it took so long for girls to change cloths." Perry said.

"Well, I guess you'll have to deal with it, if you are married to me." Whitney said with a giggle.

The two were about to leave the room, when Whitney grabbed Perry's hand. He turned around and looked at his wife.

"Perry... I still want to have a child in time." Whitney said and looking him in the eyes.

"I know my pearl, and we will have a child someday." Perry said.

"Do you promise?" Whitney asked.

"I promise." Perry said then kissed his wife on the cheek. "Now let us go to the garden."

"Ok." Whitney said and the couple left the room and went to the garden.


	14. Chapter 14

Perry and Whitney were in the throne room finishing up royal business. Everyone had left the room so the two were alone. Whitney yawned being tired from the day. Perry smiled at his wife and went over to her chair. She looked at him with a curious look on her face. He picked Whitney up and cradling her in his arms. Perry then sat back down in his chair.

"You must be tired." Perry said.

"You must be too. It was a very long day." Whitney said kissing Perry's forehead.

"How about you head up to our room and I will be up soon." Perry said.

"Ok I'll see you soon." Whitney said then got out of his arms about to leave.

"I love you, my pearl." Perry said and then kissed his wife.

"I love you too." Whitney said then went up to their room.

Perry sat in his throne and shut his eyes. The day had stressed him out. He had a lot of work to do for the kingdom. He yawned and covered his mouth being polite. After a few minutes of resting he was interrupted by a servant. He opened his eyes and looked at the servant before him.

"Sire, princess Fifey is here to see you. She didn't say why. She only demanded to see you." the servant said. Perry just groaned.

"Alright send her in." Perry said annoyed.

"Yes sire." the servant said then left then sent Fifey in.

"Perry!" Fifey yelled then hugged him.

"What do you want?" Perry asked removing her from him.

"I want you Perry!" Fifey yelled and kissed him.

"Get off me!" Perry yelled pushing her away, but Fifey just kissed him again pinning him to the floor.

With Whitney...

"Perry should have been up by now. I think I'll go check on him." Whitney said leaving the room.

"Whitney, what are you doing out here at this hour?" Aura asked.

"Hello ladies. I am going to see, if Perry is alright. He should have been up by now, but he probably fell asleep in his throne." Whitney said smiling at the two maids.

"Alright, we are on our break, so we are going to head to the kitchen." Fiona said.

"Alright, have a nice evening girls." Whitney said then left for the throne room.

With Perry...

"Get out of here, Fifey!" Perry yelled pushing her off him.

"Not until you love me!" Fifey said kissing him once again.

A few minutes had passed and Whitney walked into the throne room with a tear in her eye.

"Perry..." Whitney said and the tears falling from her eyes. "Why?" Whitney ran out of the room.

"Whitney!" Perry yelled pushing Fifey away.

Whitney ran outside the castle crying. She kept running until she got to the forest. She went by a tree sat down and cried. Whitney couldn't believe Perry would cheat on her. Her head was in her hands. She soon felt some arms wrap around her. She turned her head immediately and saw Rico. What was he doing out here.

"Rico... What are you doing here?" Whitney asked looking away from him.

"I love you, Whitney." Rico said.

"I'm married with Perry." Whitney said taking his arms off her.

"But he cheated on you, Whitney!" Rico said.

"I know but- Wait how did you know that Perry cheated on me? I never told you." Whitney said confused.

"What do you mean?" Rico said.

"This was planned! Get away from me, Rico!" Whitney yelled than ran back to the castle.

"Damn." Rico muttered to himself.

Whitney kept running to the castle wanting to see Perry. She soon got closer, but bumped into something or someone. They fell to the ground and the person she ran into was on top of her. Whitney looked and saw deep red eyes staring into her jade green eyes. Perry came looking for her.

"Perry?" Whitney asked.

"Whitney I'm so-" Perry was cut off by Whitney's lips crashing onto his.

"I love you Perry! You don't need to be sorry, it was all a set up!" Whitney said kissing him once more. "It was all set up between Rico and that princess."

"I'm still sorry, Whitney. I love you." Perry said kissing her. "Let's go back to the castle."

"What about the princess?" Whitney asked.

"She is staying in the dungeon until her father comes to get her." Perry said.

"Why does she want you as hers so much?" Whitney asked.

"I'm not sure myself, but she won't be bothering us anymore." Perry said.

I'm glad." Whitney said.


	15. Chapter 15

In the dungeon of Perry's and Whitney's Castle...

"I demand to be freed!" Fifey yelled.

"By order of the king. You are to stay here and be silent!" a guard yelled back.

"Do you know who I am!? I am princess Fifey the platypus! I demand to be let out of here!" Fifey yelled again.

"Shut up!" the guard yelled.

"Let go of me!" a male yelled.

"You are to be held in the dungeon by the king's order!" another guard yelled. He then opened the cell and put the male in there.

"Get me out of here." he yelled. Fifey then recognized his voice.

"Rico, what are you doing here!?" Fifey asked.

"The same reason you're in here! Because of your stupid plan, I'm in jail!" Rico yelled.

"So am I!" Fifey yelled back.

"But the thing is... YOU'RE A PRINCESS. WHO WILL BE LET OUT. WELL I'M STUCK HERE!" Rico yelled with much anger.

"You didn't have to follow my plan!" Fifey yelled back.

The two bickered for a few more hours until someone entered the Dungeon. He approached Fifey's cell slowly with a guard.

"Here she is." the guard said opening the cell.

"Thank you sir." he said to the guard.

"Father?" Fifey questioned in a nervous voice.

"Come here, Fifey." he said in an angry voice.

"Y-yes Father." Fifey said.

"Do you even know, how much trouble you're in?" he said not even looking at her.

"No, father." Fifey answered.

"Well let's just say, if it were up to me... I would disown you, but it was up to your mother, so you're lucky." he said. Fifey started to cry. "I am so disappointed in you."

"I'm sorry, daddy!" Fifey cried.

"Sorry will not help you this time." he said and they left returning to their kingdom.

With Perry's and Whitney's in their bedroom...

"Whitney, my pearl. I will always love you." Perry said embracing his wife in his arms.

"Perry, my love. You are my world." Whitney said returning the embrace. "I hope nothing ever comes between us again."

"Nothing ever will... I promise you, my pearl." Perry said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "My pearl... your only my pearl."

"I am only your pearl." Whitney said with a smile kissing him on the bill.

"I love you so much." Perry said looking into Whitney's jade eyes.

"I love you even more." Whitney said with a giggle looking into Perry's ruby eyes.

"I love, when you say that." Perry said with a smile, that was just for her.

"Say what?" Whitney asked confused.

"When you say, you love me." Perry answered and Whitney blushed.

"Well, I love my king." Whitney said.

"And I love my pearl." Perry said and they kissed each other with equal love that they shared.

Fin~


End file.
